ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Inside of Me
is the nineteenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary While Naomi was attending a bachelorrette party, she finds out one of her old friends is getting married to the heir of Toto Hotels. This incident sparks jelousy within her and causes the vengeful spirit Renki to appear. Plot The episode starts off as the SSP watch a woman talk about a special stone with a samurai on it called the Wishing Stone on the Internet. She said that if you put your shoes near it, the samurai will put them on, find the owner and make his or her love come true, but not new ones. The woman claimed that the magic working behind it is true since she claimed to find her sweetheart, but Naomi dismisses it as nonsense. However, Shin got interested in the stone and Jetta believes that stone will help their website, due to the belief that women want romance over everything else, but Naomi proved them otherwise. Naomi then leaves the building to go to her part-time job as a traffic cop and then attend a bachelorette party for her best friend, Yoko. Gai shows up and asks what a bachelorette party is and Jetta answers his question. Naomi then shows up at the bachelorette party and her best friend, Yoko, greets her with open arms alongside the other guests. They were excited because they are about to meet Yoko's husband Akira, the son of the family that owned the Toto Hotel chain and she got to work with him, but she is quitting for unknown reasons. However, Yoko noticed a chocolate smudge on her face and tried to find something to clean it off with, but she dropped her bag, revealing her work clothes. After she left, all of the guests laughed at Naomi's misfortune and advised Yoko not to invite her to the wedding ceremony. Naomi was given a napkin by a Akira before he went in and wooed the ladies. As she left for the SSP office, she stopped to flashback about her childhood memory with Yoko about encouraging her to aim for her dream job despite having her parents getting in her way. Naomi then fell down when her high heels broke and threw them down a flight of stairs before reclaiming them. Naomi then came across the Wishing Stone and gave it a try before reclaiming the wish to make her happiness come true herself and threw her shoes at the stone. But what she didn't know was that an eerie energy was coming out in response to her actions. Naomi returned back home to everyone doing their thing and Shin showed her that the Wishing Stone could be dangerous according to his analysis it said "Here Lies Renki " and explained that Renki was a vengeful spirit that would attack brides in jealously until a monk sealed it away in that stone. After hearing strange noises, the four went outside to find the spirit of Renki heading towards the stone. Naomi went back to the wishing stone to investigate only to find it and her shoes gone. Suddenly, she found herself face to face with Jugglus Juggler who commended her for awakening Renki, remarking that there was tragedy and darkness within her but then Gai appeared and told Jugglus that light and darkness appear because of each other. Jugglus then vanished afer he told him that reality will beat down on him soon enough. Gai then told Naomi that things you don't expect happen if life but she can have her future if she changes it. The next day, Naomi begs his uncle, Ittetsu Shibukawa, to evacuate the hotel due to the fear that Renki will attack everyone it in, especially Yoko, but her husband didn't intend to because he thought it wasn't real and Yoko asked Naomi if she didn't want her to get married. Afterwards, they heard the noise again and went outside to find Renki turning from a spirit into real giant samurai wearing Naomi's shoes. With the proof he needed, Ittetsu ordered the evacuation of the hotel and everyone in it. Gai then transformed into Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash to fight the samurai and later in his Orb Origin form after his sword skills were no match for his, but still get the upper hand in the fight. During the fight, Naomi confessed that Renki was here because of her and that he was going to go after Yoko and that she did it because she was envious of her luck compared to hers and apologized to her afterwards. Yoko then told Naomi that she knew how she felt. Renki then proceeded to destroy the hotel, but Naomi stopped him and reminded him that he used his powers for good when he is currently using them for evil, not to mention telling him that he can control his feelings. After some time, the samurai spirit listened to her and when he spotted Orb again, he let him finish him off with Orb Water Calibur while Naomi cried and apologized the samurai for using him. As a rainbow was shown in the sky, Yoko told her that his husband's parents were against marrying her and that he quit his job as well, however, the couple gained the hotel they were in but earned enough savings for it and then buying it so that they can start over as a married couple and Yoko admitted that she was just as jealous as her and that shes decides what makes her happy. The two friends then embraced each other with a hug and then Gai, Shin, and Jetta went back as Naomi congratulated Yoko. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study! Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Ultraman Ace! *Gai: One of the Ultra Brothers, Ace. He's a master of light ray attacks with a variety of techniques. And today's monster... *Orb Ring: Renki! *Gai: A vengeful spirit spawned by a commander and a princess from the Sengoku period, Renki. His blood red armor is why he was once called Gurenki, the Crimson Demon. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Couple: , Suit Actors * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Hurricane Slash **Orb Origin Kaiju/Seijin *Renki (Crimson Lotus Knight) Deleted Scenes *At the beginning of the episode, there's an unused scene where Jetta and Shin discussing about Naomi's high heels. Errors *Renki's Katana scabbard disappeared after he grabbed Orb's Orb Slugger Lance. Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the Return of Ultraman episode, Invitation from Hell. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes